


You're My Best Friend

by MSiLeT



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Tailor AU, non-spy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSiLeT/pseuds/MSiLeT
Summary: The way they met was not exactly conventional, yet they became closest friends. And then, even more than friends.





	You're My Best Friend

**1978**

 

A well-dressed 18-year-old confidently knocked on a door of the Kingsman tailor shop on Savile Row one early morning. He had the air of someone who would one day conquer the world and a face that made people wanted to give it to him. He waited patiently for someone's reply before coming in.

"Good morning, what can I do for you?" the lone salesman standing at the counter asked.

"Good morning, sir!" The young man said, cheerfully. "My name is Harry, I am here to apply for an apprenticeship." He held up a piece of paper, "I saw that you are looking for one."

The man gave Harry a look-over, "Tell me about yourself, young Harry. What makes you want to join us?"

"I have wanted to be a tailor since I was ten, I went to tailor shops with my father to get our suits made, and was fascinated with the fabrics, the threads and what they could be turned into," Harry spoke without hesitation.

The tailor put his hand to his chin and scrutinised Harry, "You don't look like someone whose family would let join a tailor shop."

Harry looked right into the tailor's eyes and smirked, "They didn't. I left home to pursue this dream. That alone should prove my determination to you."

"Have you ever worked in a tailor shop or with a tailor before?"

"No, but I am a fast learner, and besides, I can be the eye candy your shop needs," Harry said with a cocksure tone.

"Fine, you get one week trial, starting tomorrow," the tailor extended his hand to shake Harry's, "My name is Michael, they call me Arthur. Galahad and Merlin should arrive in half an hour."

Harry, however, didn't make a move to shake Michael's extended hand. He said, "actually, there is someone else I want you to meet as well."

Before Michael could reply, Harry ran to the door, poked his head out and waved someone in. That someone was another boy, even younger than Harry, with dark hair and shabby clothes. He looked nervous, unlike his friend. Michael sighed, "And you are?"

"Hamish Duncan Shaw, sir. Or Duncan, for short." The younger boy mumbled.

"Let me guess, you also want to be a tailor?" Michael raised his eyebrow.

"I'd do anything, sir. If you have work for me, I'd do it."

"How old are you?" Michael asked sceptically. He would be in big trouble if he let a child work at his shop, no matter how sorry he felt for the boy.

"I am sixteen, sir. I am old enough for an apprenticeship."

Michael sighed again, audibly this time. This was too early for him to deal with. "You boys understand that we asked for one apprentice, don't you?"

Harry, being the confident one, cut in, "Yes, sir. But I know for sure that you won't regret taking us both in. Duncan is very hard-working."

Michael regarded the two young men, no, boys, in front of him and asked, "So, tell me, Harry. If I said between the two of you, only one could stay, what would you do?"

Harry's eyes turned serious, "With all due respect, either both of us stay, or none of us stays, sir. I won't abandon him."

Duncan looked scared and sad, he reached for Harry's shoulder and seemed about to tell Harry to take the job before Michael decided he had seen enough. "Very well, boys. Both of you start here tomorrow at 6 AM. Do not be late. You will have one week to prove yourself."

Harry's eyes softened again; he extended his hand out to shake Michael's. "Thank you so much, we will not let you down!" Duncan was more hesitant with the handshake, but he looked at Michael like he just descended from heaven and that showed how grateful the boy was.

 

* * *

 

**Six months before**

 

Harry walked out of the bakery, a paper bag containing a loaf of freshly baked bread in his hand. He still had some ham and butter at "home", the small room he rented, that he could eat this with. Not the luxury he was accustomed to, but he wasn't living in extreme poverty either. He had saved up enough to live for a year if he was responsible with his money.

As Harry held up the bread close to his face to smell it, someone ran by him and snatched it right out of his hand. He looked up and see the thief running away and he made a split second decision to run after him. The bread didn't cost much but he had to teach that thieving bastard a lesson in manners. He ran through many streets until he managed to corner the thief to a wall. He took the bread back from the thief's hand and tutted, "It's bad manner to steal food right off someone's hand."

The other boy looked down sullenly and mumbled, "Can't eat manners."

"No, but people might help you."

"No one helped me, manners or not," the dark-haired boy said bitterly. Harry looked at the boy, really looked. His body was closed off as if waiting for a strike from Harry; his eyes cast down. His clothes were dirty and he was holding a bag of what likely was his entire belongings. He looked like a kid who also ran from home and Harry felt a sense of sympathy toward him.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

"Duncan."

"Are you hungry, do you have anywhere to stay?"

"If I'm not hungry, why would I steal your food?", Duncan said petulantly.

"Hey, I'm trying to be nice here!"

Duncan looked like he was going to retort but thought better and kept it to himself. Harry tried again, "If you have nowhere to go, you can crash at my place for a couple of days and share my food. Although, I don't have much so don't expect a castle and delicacies."

"You aren't afraid I'd steal your valuables while you sleep?" for a young man, Duncan seemed very sceptical.

"Darling, the only valuable thing I have with me is my good look," Harry joked, "Now, follow me if you want. Or not, it's up to you." Harry started walking away. After a few seconds of debating with himself, Duncan ran after him.

 

* * *

 

**A week before they showed up at Kingsman**

 

"We only have enough money to last another month," Harry sighed as he looked at his saving book. "If we don't find a job, we'd get kicked out."

"If I leave, you will be able to live longer on that amount of money," Duncan stated.

"Nonsense, we will find employment before the money runs out," Harry waved his hand.

"Harry. I appreciate your friendship, you gave me a place to stay as well as food to eat and I am forever grateful for that, but I am hindering you," Duncan said dejectedly. The last few months were great, but the fact that he was living on Harry's money didn't sit well with him.

"Look, it's not every day I found a good friend with the same passion. We have known each other for six months but it feels like years. I'm not abandoning you."

"You can't turn down every single opportunity because they refused to accept me too," Duncan tried to get the fact through Harry's thick skull. This man was the most stubborn person he'd ever known, and through all the years he'd spent in the orphanage, he had met many. Once the idea of them being a duo took root in Harry's head, there was nothing Duncan could say to persuade Harry to let it go.

"Let's give this at least another shot, okay? I just know there's someone out there who is willing to take us both in." Harry was assured and Duncan did not have the heart to rain on Harry's parade.

 

* * *

 

**1979**

 

It had been a year since they were given a chance to prove themselves at Kingsman Tailor Shop. Both of them impressed the staff enough to earn a permanent place, Harry with his flair and creativity, Duncan with his attention to details and hard-working tendency. Harry was mentored by Galahad, the resident cutter while Duncan was taken under Merlin, the tailor, 's wings. Besides learning in the shop, Harry went to college part-time to attend designing courses while Duncan was asked to study for A-level exams so he could be sent to college too. It was a dream came true for them both and they enjoyed every moment. Duncan had moved out of Harry's room and into Merlin's house, as the tailor offered to be his legal guardian until he was old enough to get a place of his own. Harry and Duncan remained good friends. They talked to each other about anything and everything whenever they had time to catch up.

 

* * *

 

**1981**

 

Harry was finally allowed to handle minor orders from the customers. People started jokingly call him Galahad Junior and he didn't mind it one bit. It was an honour, being the current Galahad's apprentice, as the man's skill with a shear was legendary. The staff at Kingsman all said that Harry would one day become a star in the tailoring world. That was the year he got a girlfriend. She was the daughter of a gentleman who came to the shop to get his bespoke made. She fell for Harry's charm immediately.

Duncan finally moved out of Merlin's house, much to the tailor and his wife's disappointment. They have grown to love him like a son and assured him that he could stay for as long as he wanted. He didn't like living off their generosity and preferred being independent, so he declined their offer.  Like Harry, he went to college to attend courses about tailoring and fashion but those were not challenging enough for him. He ended up taking extra classes on information technology as well. Arthur was secretly pleased when Kingsman was the first shop that stored customer's data in an IBM computer. Many customers were amazed by the contraption and he was sure some of them came to the shop just to see the new method being used.

 

* * *

 

**1983**

 

Harry had become a full-time cutter. The old Galahad decided to retire after Harry's apprenticeship was finished, passing down the title to him. Harry was touched beyond word but also very proud. As he had just broken up with his 4th girlfriend in two years, he and Duncan went out to celebrate by drinking until they were smashed. Duncan had also finished up his study and only needed another year to become a full-time tailor himself. The future looked very bright for the both of them. The first time they completed an order together from start to finish, Harry went home and had a good cry, not that he'd tell anyone.

Later that year, Duncan brought his girlfriend over to introduce to Harry. Harry was a perfect gentleman toward her, although Duncan had a feeling that most of the niceness seemed forced.

 

* * *

 

**1984**

 

Duncan officially became Flamel, the 2nd tailor after Merlin. He did ask for Gandalf but earned a glare from both Merlin and Arthur. He and Harry formed such a strong partnership that the senior members of the shop ended up just letting them work together on any project that fell into their hands. Customers coming to Kingsman started asking exclusively to have their suits made by Galahad (most people didn't pay attention to who the tailor was, only the cutter) but Harry always made sure to tell them about his partner. Coming to work every day was a breeze to them since they were doing what they were passionate about and with their best friend. They could go on and on about the most mundane thing they've seen on the telly or a new fashion trend they saw on the magazines. Sometimes, people in the shop simply stopped talking to listen to them joking around. Harry's jokes were more risqué, going for the absurd (some uptight people even called him tasteless), while Duncan jokes relied on timing, sarcasm and intelligence. The best times were when one managed to catch the other off guard and got them to laugh uncontrollably. The shop would then be filled with laughter. Sometimes Harry made jokes that sounded like he was flirting cornily with Duncan and he was always told promptly to fuck off by a Duncan that tried very hard not to laugh.

 

* * *

 

**1985**

 

The older Merlin left Kingsman to join a major fashion brand that wanted to dip their toes into the formal wear market. The Kingsman staff were sad that they had lost such a long time friend and highly-respected character but happy for the guy for earning so much more. Duncan became the new Merlin after that. Harry came up with the idea of merging their names into Merlahad, a kind of a sub-brand from Kingsman. Customers who had clothes made by them would have had to hear that coined term and know that they were served by Merlin and Galahad. Duncan thought Harry was silly but as usual, he let Harry do whatever he wanted. He was surprised to hear the name started being used by customers. They slowly became known as a duo even outside of the Kingsman staffs, inseparable. Harry started calling Duncan by his title Merlin more and more, saying it gave him an air of power. Duncan didn't mind.

Duncan broke up with his girlfriend. He cried drunkenly on Harry's shoulder, telling him about all their plans to start a family but one day she made him realise his heart wasn't in it. They kept growing apart until there was nothing left to cling onto.

Harry insisted that they gave each other the key to their apartment in case of emergency. In truth, Harry was just worried that Duncan would do something stupid. He could not stop Duncan from shaving off his hair, however.

 

* * *

 

**1986**

 

The Merlahad duo became well-known in the world of high class bespoke. Customers came to Kingsman just for them, or as Merlin usually claimed with an eye roll, for Harry's good look and charm. However, business didn't exactly boom for them as cheaper, off-the-shelf suits became more and more well-made thanks to the newer machinery. They lost some customers to those new fashion brands and their cheap, easily disposed clothes. Merlin complained about doing it the wrong way, wearing clothes a few times then throwing them away. He even lamented about the mistreatment of workers and the lack of souls from machine-made mass-produced goods.

In the same year, Harry's younger brother, Samuel, graduated from university. Unlike Harry, Sam was everything their parents hoped him to be and he already had an executive job lining up thanks to good old dad's influence. He stayed in contact with Harry, however, as both of them were close when they were children. Harry was incredibly proud to be making his brother's formal clothes. He made sure those were his and Merlin's best works up until that point so his parents will have to admit, even just deep in their hearts, that he was right.

Closer to the end of the year, after months of living alone and looking deep into himself, Duncan came to term with the fact that he had always preferred men to women. He started going on dates with a few gentlemen and found himself happier than he was before. He managed to make Harry speechless for almost half a minute when he finally told him when Harry came over for their monthly dinner, which Harry insisted they had after last year's heartbreak. He was nervous, of course, but Harry was fully supportive of him and told him that he'd love him however he was, joking that he was in fact too busy looking into Duncan's beautiful eyes to talk. He was hit in the face with a rolled-up newspaper but managed to make Duncan blush anyways.

* * *

 

**1987**

 

Traditional tailors continued losing out to glamorous fashion brands. The Kingsman shop was not exactly in such a bad place they were forced to close but truth be told, they were barely scraping by and that was astrocious, considering the talents they had. Merlin was doing fine thanks to his smart investments in the information technology industry. He and Harry received a couple of customers sent over by Sam every once in a while. They turned down every single recruitment attempts from the big brands, however, no matter how lucrative the offers were.  It was mostly Duncan immediately saying no and as a direct result, Harry also said no.

Sam became increasingly frustrated with his brother. He spent all the time talking up Harry to executives in the hope of landing his brother a prestigious position in prominent fashion houses and Harry just declined them all.

 

* * *

 

**November 1987, a day after Harry turned down the latest offer at a party Sam sent him to.**

 

Sam smashed his finger on the button for the doorbell repeatedly, being in no mood for his brother's shenanigans. He was greeted by the sight of a dishevelled Harry with his untamed curls trying to have a mini-revolution on his head. Harry yawned, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"This is too early for you to wake me. I'm so fucking tired."

"It is almost noon, Harry. Let me in."

Harry moved to the side and Sam brushed pass him, removing his shoes then walked directly into the kitchen as if he owned the place. "Get your ass in here, we need to talk!" he called over.

Harry slowly walked into the kitchen, went to the cupboard to get out two mugs and put the kettle on. He then plopped himself onto the nearest chair. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

The nonchalance pissed Sam off even more. "DO YOU SERIOUSLY HAVE TO ASK ME THAT?", he yelled.

Harry winced, his hands moved up to cover his ears. "Psst, not so loud, please."

"Harry, you turned down another bloody offer. And it's from fucking Giorgio Armani himself! Just what the bloody hell were you thinking?"

Harry yawned again and then shrugged. "Nice gentleman, but I'm not looking to leave Kingsman."

Sam groaned. "Harry, Armani and his company are taking the world by storm. He is one of the greatest designers out there!"

Harry stood up to check the kettle. He said with his back turned to Sam. "If he is as good as they all say then he doesn't need me."

Sam pleaded, "Please rethink it, brother. This is your chance to earn the fame and fortune that you deserve. You are too good to be stuck with Kingsman."

Harry put tea into the mugs, picked the kettle up and poured the water. He turned around, handed one to Sam, put his own on the table and sit down.

After a moment of silence with Harry studying his mug of tea, he spoke up, "Merlin doesn't want to do it."

"I didn't ask Merlin! The offer was for you!" Sam raised his voice again.

"We are a duo, I go where he goes," Harry said as if it was the simplest fact.

"God damn it, Harry. They want you to be a designer, to come up with designs for them to manufacture. What the hell do they need a tailor for?"

"And the only person who has ever managed to turn my vision into reality was Merlin. I'm not interested in throwing my ideas out to random nobodies and their machines." Harry patiently tried to explain to Sam as if he was a little child refusing to understand a simple concept.

"You deserve so much more than this. Your talent, your charisma, your look. Working with those top designers would have you walking among Hollywood stars and tycoons in no time! Think of all you can have!" Sam tried to sell Harry the idea of splendour.

"Yes, but I won't be happy there. I am perfectly happy here. I am not starving, Sam. I live in a decent house and I get to do what I love with someone I'm fond of."

 "You are willing to give up greatness for Merlin?"

Harry laughed suddenly. Sam just stared at him as if he had lost it, so Harry got his amusement back under control and said. "My dear brother, do you know how long Merlin, no, Duncan, and I have been together?"

Before Sam could retort, Harry continued, "It will be a full decade in a couple of months. Have I told you the story of how we met and joined Kingsman?"

Sam simply shook his head, knowing Harry wasn't done talking.

"I met him just a month after I ran away from home and the grand future father dreamed up for me. That runt stole bread off my hand right as I walked out of the bakery. And yes, I said runt, he was so fucking small back then. I chased him down, intending to teach him a lesson. The moment I looked into his eyes, though, something just clicked. I remember hearing a voice in my head saying 'He's important, don't let him go.'"

Harry picked his mug up and sipped his tea thoughtfully, recalling the images in his head, smiling. After a while, he continued, "He stayed with me for six months and I was running out of money. I saved up enough for a year but did not expect to have any guest, you know? We were on the verge of homelessness and hunger, of me returning home, tail between my legs and giving up trying, yet I turned down every single tailor that would have only accepted me without him. Even then, we were a package deal, you either get both of us or none of us. It was not every day you found someone with the same dream, the same vision as yours who would get along with you so well. I played hardball with Arthur, despite knowing it was probably my last chance. He caved and took us both in."

Harry looked up, directly at Sam. "I was willing to gamble my dream away on Duncan back then, after only knowing him for six months. Do you honestly think I would leave him now, after all we have been through together? Ten years, Sam, we have never been angry at each other, not once."

Sam stared at Harry for a moment, then realisation dawned on his face. "You're in love with him."

Harry chuckled humourlessly. "Not at the beginning, we were just really good friends. But now? It's hard not to, considering we are probably some sort of soul mates."

Sam felt like he has finally seen the real side of his brother for the first time in years, beneath all the confidence, bravado and humour. "He doesn't know, does he?"

"He doesn't have to," Harry shrugged, "I am perfectly content with what we have now. I'd rather be around protecting, helping him than ruining whatever it is that we have. Without him, who will sit there all day and listen to my shite jokes?" Harry smirked weakly.

"It won't always be like this, Harry," Sam sighed, "He'll have someone, he'll move on, you two will drift apart and all you'll have left are regret and the passion for a dying profession."

"He will not," Harry said with conviction, "He's not that kind of man who would abandon his best friend."

"When he does, kindly inform me so I can be the first one to say 'I told you so'", Sam joked.

"Sure, you damn brat," Harry laughed, picked up the wet teabag in his mug and threw it at Sam.

The both of them started fighting playfully, not noticing Duncan himself quietly slipping out the front door and closed it.

 

* * *

 

**1988, the day that marked Harry and Duncan's 10 years together.**

 

Duncan was setting up dinner in his kitchen while feeling nervous. He had been hiding a secret for the past three months. Harry didn't notice that Duncan eavesdropped on his conversation with Sam. He wanted to bring Harry some ravioli he just made because he knew Harry would be starving the day after a posh party that his brother kept making him go to. Also, Harry loved ravioli. When he arrived at Harry's apartment, he heard the sounds of Sam yelling at Harry and he did not want to intrude, yet feeling like he needed to check if he needed to step in, should the situation escalated. He had been fiercely loyal to Harry for almost ten years now, and he was prepared to come in and told Sam to direct all the insults at him instead of Harry. Merlin himself knew how much of a better prospect Harry would have had if he would just leave Kingsman but the selfishness in his heart wanted to keep Harry, wanted their friendship to never change. He was just about to come in and apologise to both brothers and tell Harry that Sam was right, that he had to let Harry go. He didn't expect to hear Harry's heart-to-heart with Sam. Even then, knowing that it was extremely intrusive, he just could not bring himself to walk out the door before the conversation finished, it was as if he was frozen on the spot. When he heard the brothers started their banter, it was as if he finally woke up and realised he needed to go.

He had been mulling over everything ever since then while trying to act like nothing was amiss. Harry was right; they were the closest of friends. A wrong move would damage their relationship and to be honest, Duncan would rather walk barefoot on burning coals than letting that happen. After careful consideration, he decided to just be honest (none of the plans he came up with was perfect, in his opinion) and hope that whatever happened today not only keep them together but also bring them closer in the next ten years.

The sound of Harry ringing the doorbell shook him out of his own musing. Ever a gentleman, that Harry. It made Duncan feel bad. He went to the door to let Harry in.

"Hello, sorry I had to ring, I bought a few too many bottles of wine and need both arms to hold them," Harry greets him with a smile. Duncan takes in Harry's appearance and his clothes. He was wearing a set that they were particularly proud of creating. Duncan never admitted it but he always put extra care into the clothes they made for Harry and he was always pleased with how good Harry looked in them. Personally, he preferred something more casual such as a sweater over shirt and tie but had a few sets of bespoke suits himself for the more formal occasions.

"One has to wonder whether you are admiring my good look or just your own handiwork," Harry said with a grin.

Duncan raised his eyebrow while walking pass Harry, "A little bit of both. Come in here and set the wine down on the counter."

Harry walked straight into the kitchen and placed the bottles on the top of a free counter while inhaling the aroma of the food and hum pleasantly. He turned to Duncan, "What are you serving today? It smells divine in here."

"Since bread was the thing that brought me to you, I came up with a menu based on the theme of bread-"

Harry started giggling. Duncan looked down and sighed, his cheeks becoming slightly red, "Should have expected you to be like this. Very kind of you, Harry, thank you."

That turned Harry's giggle into actual laughter. When he saw Duncan glaring at him, he raised both his hands up as a sign of surrender and for a second to stop. Then, still grinning, he said, "This is just so sweet. Funny as hell, but sweet. I started imagining you assembling five different types of sandwiches and just could not stop myself from laughing at the picture in my head. I can't believe you went through all that trouble for a theme."

Duncan pretended he was shocked by Harry's words. "Five different types of sandwiches? Why, Mr Hart, you've overestimated yourself! The best I can give you is three."

"Sir, you wound me! After all this time and three sandwiches are all I get? I should have known this was a bad investment."

Duncan grinned, "It would have been, indeed, if I didn't anticipate your disappointment, Mr Hart. What says you about onion soup and chicken parmigiana with salad, however?"

Harry's eyes lit up with excitement and he dropped the antics, "Really? I love them both!"

Duncan just smiled, "I know. I kept looking for something special and then realised that the best thing I should make are what you love." When he sees Harry nodding, he continued, "Oh, and French toast with cinnamon and vanilla sauce plus berries for dessert."

"Oh yeah," Harry fake moaned, "Keep going like that!"

That got Duncan to chortle. He looked into the oven then pointed at the dining table, "Take a seat, the soup is done."

Harry nodded but didn't sit down immediately, going instead to the cupboard to take out two wine glasses and picking up a bottle from the counter then setting them on the table. Duncan brought two soup bowls from the oven, put the tray of chicken in and they both sit down for a companionable dinner, with Duncan making sure conversation would flow easily and nothing would seem awkward.

After dessert was done and the dishes were cleaned, they went to the living room. Harry sighed happily while leaning back on the sofa and looking up at the ceiling, "I stuff myself like a turkey on Christmas every time you cook. This can't possibly be good for my circulatory system."

"You make it up with the days when your diet consists purely of scotch," Duncan rolled his eyes.

"A doctor would say it's even worse," Harry grinned, "You act as if I am an alcoholic. I get sloshed twice a year at most."

"If you say so."

"I do, and I'd also say that the culinary world lost a great talent the day you decided you wanted to become a tailor."

Duncan blushed but shook his head, "Wouldn't have it any other way, it lead me to you."

Harry seemed startled and looked down to where Duncan was standing, emotions briefly flashed in his eyes before he composed himself again. He cleared his throat, "Y-yes, a great friendship, isn't it?"

"It is," Duncan said carefully while looking at Harry. Duncan realised that it was the moment, it was now or never. When Harry looked away, he moved to sit down at the opposite side of the sofa, facing Harry. "Harry, there something I need to talk to you about."

Harry turns his eyes back to Duncan, looking slightly worried at his tone, "What is it?"

"Before I say anything, can we agree to be honest tonight? And we won't hold whatever said by one person against them, even if it upsets us?"

"You are scaring me, what's going on?" Harry sat straight up, when Duncan didn't answer, he sighed, "Fine, I promise."

"I overheard you and Sam," Duncan said quickly while ducking his head.

"Excuse me?"

"The day after you met Armani, I brought over some food and heard you and Sam arguing."

Harry looked wholly confused for a full minute, trying to figure out which event Duncan was referring to. Then, the realisation slowly dawned on his eyes and panic started setting in. "How much did you hear?" Harry tried to keep his voice even.

Duncan kept his eyes focused on his hands which were clasped together on his laps. "I arrived when Sam started yelling at you and left when you guys started chasing each other around the kitchen."

"So... Everything then?"

"I was- I thought that you and Sam were actually fighting. I was prepared to step in and apologise to him. I didn't want you two to quarrel over me," Duncan paused and gulped, "I don't know why I kept standing there. I am so sorry for eavesdropping, I just could not walk away."

Harry closed his eyes. He did not expect his secret to be revealed this way. "So you've known for the last three months."

"Yes," Duncan still couldn't bring himself to look at Harry, which hurt him. Was Duncan so afraid of him that he was waiting for Harry to blow a gasket or worse, was he uncomfortable with the revelation? Three bloody long months of Duncan pretending everything was the same as before. Did he feel like Harry was imposing his feelings on him, expecting something from him? The thought that he had driven his best friend away because he couldn't keep his stupid infatuation in check made his heart constrict. He could hear Sam's taunt in his head and he had to shake it to get his thoughts back under control.

"Three months," Harry smiled bitterly. "You kept it to yourself for three months, pretending you didn't know. Is this why you told me to accept the offers? Could have just walk up to me and told me to fuck off, I would have gotten the hint."

Duncan's head snapped up and he finally saw how hurt Harry was. He hastily moved closer to where Harry was sitting on the sofa and touched his arm. Harry flinched at the contact as if expecting something bad to happen. This was it; this was the moment when life split into _before_ and _after_ , no matter how this night went. There was no longer a status quo. Duncan decided to go all in.  "Harry, no," he pleaded, holding Harry's arm tighter, "I would never tell you to go away."

"But you did," Harry argued.

"I had to make sure you knew that you had my blessing to go ahead and realise your potentials. You deserve so much more than being stuck here with me because I can't adapt. If you went, it'd break my heart, but I'd bear it and smile and congratulate you."

Harry grumbled sullenly, "I stay on my own damn free will. Why can't anyone accept that? I am happy right where I am."

Duncan said softly, "I know it now."

Harry sighed then fell silent and it made Duncan nervous. He needed to know what Harry was thinking, if he went and screwed everything up.

"So... the last three months," Harry hesitated, "you didn't - you just went on as if nothing happened."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I didn't know what to think, to do and was simply terrified. I have been driving myself up the walls with all the scenarios my brain conjured up." Duncan looked up, tense, both of his hands gripped Harry's arm tightly as if he was afraid Harry would run away. "You are the only constant in my life. I have no parents, I couldn't stand the orphanage I grew up in so I ran away. I didn't want to impose upon Merlin's family so I moved out the first chance I had. My only serious relationship collapsed. If you were me, wouldn't you be terrified? How would I live with myself if we ended up as strangers?" Duncan movef his hands back onto his lap and stared down at his feet, "I'm not even sure you are interested in men _that_ way."

"What changed then? Why did you decide to tell me?"

Duncan sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I've never been able to keep secrets from you. Not for long anyway," he paused, trying to find the right ways to continue. So many sleepless nights pondering over every possible outcome, so many imagined conversations and he was still at a loss for words. Harry, bless his heart, was able to sense that Duncan was not done talking and stayed silent. He had to smirk a little at that. Soulmates, indeed, so damn in tune with one another.

"I have learned from early on to be satisfied with what kindness I am given and not demanding more. For a long time, I thought my life was enough. Then you opened the doors to so many possibilities with your words, even though you didn't intend it, it was like my whole life had been black and white and suddenly I could see colours. And I want, I want it so much, Harry. Enough to throw all my insecurity and my fears out and bet it all on this. I spent almost every day at work with you and yet when I was home, I still wanted to talk to you, to see your reactions, hear your sarcastic remarks. We meet up for dinner each month and every time I wondered why I didn't ask you to stay the night, even just so that we could watch movies together until we passed out. Gods, I haven't been on a single date after that day, everyone out there just seemed so... insignificant. Now I am rambling and probably sound pathetic, why am I-"

Harry ended Duncan's rant by pressing their mouths together, and Duncan yelped at the sudden contact but needed almost ten seconds before realising what was going on, which was about the same amount of time it took for Harry to put his hand up at the back of Duncan's head and tilting his head while pulling them closer together. A hundred thoughts happened in Duncan's head at once and he felt slightly dazed.

Harry pulled back slightly and smiled, "Shhh, you are thinking too loud. Just relax," then he kissed him again, slower. This time Duncan closed his eyes and just let himself enjoy the moment. Somehow it felt right, like they have done it before in their previous lifetimes, and now at last, in this world, they have finally found each other again.

Harry deepened the kiss and climbed onto Duncan's lap, using both hands to hold onto his face. He licked Duncan's lips, seeking entrance and Duncan let him have his way. Harry tasted like the vanilla sauce and fresh strawberries he just had and it made Duncan feel like he was trying to indirectly have another helping of dessert this way.

After a few minutes of making out that definitely felt longer, Harry dropped his face onto Duncan's shoulder and groaned, "As much as I would like to take things further with you, I am so full that it is hurting me to move right now." When Duncan started laughing beneath him, Harry grumbled, "This is embarrassing," but he made no move to get off Duncan's laps, choosing to wrap both arms around his waist instead, "Can I still stay here tonight? I don't feel like moving from this position right now. Or ever."

Duncan also wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him closer, enjoying just _being_ together. Just half a year ago, if someone told him they'd ended up like this, he would have thought them mental but now it felt like the most natural thing in the world. "When exactly did you realise that you wanted me?" he asked.

Harry nuzzled closer to where Duncan's neck and shoulder met and decided to rest his head there. He spoke up from that position, "I'm not exactly sure when it started, it happened over time. But there is a certain event that made me realise that I was in deep."

At Duncan's surprised sound, Harry continued. "Do you remember the carnival about two years ago?" When Duncan nodded, he went on, "I took a girl there on a date, can't even remember her name now. The whole time walking around, whenever I saw something interesting, all I could think of was 'I wonder what Duncan will have to say about this.' or 'Does Duncan like this? Should I buy it for him?' The actual date bored me to tears. I took you there the week after, remember? Best day I had that year, if I'm completely honest."

Duncan laughed, embarrassed. "My God, and there I was, completely engrossed in the coin-operated arcade machines."

"It was endearing how competitive you got," Harry chuckled, "You wouldn't let me win in a single game, insisting we play until you managed to beat me before we moved on to the next one. The way you smiled, the light in your eyes, it was worth spending a week's salary on those machines. That was when I knew you were the only one for me."

Duncan tightened his hold on Harry, "I'm sorry for being so oblivious."

Harry's lifted his head up and looked straight into Duncan's eyes. "Don't be. The time I got to spend with you was not wasted." He placed a chaste kiss on Duncan's mouth and smiled, "Besides, we have the next ten, twenty, thirty years to spend with each other."

Duncan lifted a hand up to caress Harry's face and the back of his head. "Good, let's start the next ten years with a few more proper kisses," he said.

Harry grinned, "Sounds like a splendid plan to me," and did just that.

 

* * *

 

They spent the next decades together as promised, working even better as a duo. With Duncan's investments in various successful IT companies, they managed to make a lot of money, enough to buy Kingsman. Michael was kept on as Arthur until the day he retired, handing the mantle over to Harry. He still visited every once in a while to chat and keep up with the gossips. Business became good again as bespoke suits came back in fashion. They hired many new, talented people throughout the years such as the new Lancelot, Percival, the newer Lancelot (James suddenly felt like taking a trip around the world) and the new Galahad who were also called Galahad Junior because the staff wanted Harry to feel old. Harry and Duncan got married in 2006 and Sam was Harry's best man.

 

All in all, life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> For Nick and Dan, as this fic was inspired by (but not based on) them.  
> The title is taken from the Queen's song.


End file.
